Lego Mario
:Lego Mario is a game for the Wii. It is very similar to Lego Star Wars, only it uses the traditionoal elements (Wall Jump, Stomping, Hammer, etc.) along with new ones (Building Lego Pieces, 4 Heart Points and your down, etc.). The game is 3/4 based on Super Mario Galaxy, however 1/4 is based on Super Mario Bros. 3. Story It is almost completely inconfirmed. However, it appears that Bowser has built a large spaceship, and drags the Mushroom World into a blackhole, sending them to a new demention. Replacements from Lego Star Wars #Studs are Lego Coins. Come in Yellow, Red, and Blue. #The episodes are now the domes. #The Catiana is now Peach's Castle (yes, the shop is around and so is all the playable characters). Playable Characters and their Alters #Mario- His jump is better then most, and he has a hammer. (Retro, Fire, Raccoon, Hammer, Frog, w/ FLUDD) #Luigi- He has a higher, less in control jump, and a hammer. (Retro, Fire, Raccoon, Hammer, Frog, Mr. L, w/ Poltergiest) #Wario- His jumps are low (WarioWare) #Waluigi- His jumps are long but low. #Bowser- His jumps are very low, slow, but he can breath fire. (Bones, Rookie) #Bowser Jr.- Fast, low jumps, but can throw paintballs at people to stun them. (Mouth Covered, Shadow Mario, No Bib) #Ludwig von Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Lemmy Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic balls out of the wand. #Ludwig von Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Roy Koopa- Big Jumps that when he lands you get stunned, very slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Iggy Koopa- Jumps has great has Mario's, fast, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Wendy O. Koopa- Low Jumps, slow, and can shoot candy rings out of the wand. #Morton Koopa Jr.- Big Jumps that when he lands you get stunned, very slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Larry Koopa- Big Jumps, slightly slow, and can shoot magic rings out of the wand. #Yoshi- Can eat things and spit them out, and toss eggs. (Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Pink, White, Black, Purple, Winged) #Birdo- Can spit out eggs or fire, depending on colour. (Red, Green) #Koopa- Can Shell Dash at people, and have awful jumps. (Red, Blue, Yellow, Parared, Parablue, Parayellow, Para) #Hammer Bro- Will toss hammers, and has a jump compared to Luigi's, only not fluttery. (Boomerang Bro, Fire Bro, Sumo Bro) #Goomba- Slow, but can headbonk, and is noticeably weak. (Paragoomba, Spike Hat, Kuribo's Shoe) #Blooper- Slow, but can shoot ink at everyone to stun and hurt them. (Electro) #Cheep Cheep- Fast, even out of water, and can bite enemies, really fast in the water. (Blurp, Green) #Penguin- Slow, but they can body slide on ice, which can hurt enemies. #Electrogoomba- Semi-fast and weak creatures, and common too. (Rock Spitters, Fire Spitters) #Bee- A fast, hovering bee that can sting, use a spear, on toss sticky honey. (Warrior, Honey Bee) #Toad- A low-jumping character who can only smack. (Blue Spots, Yellow Spots, Green Spots, Orange Spots, Pink Spots, Toadette) #Beetle- An enemy that only is not cowardly against Bees. #Cosmic Mario- A faster but less jumpy version of Mario. #Cosmic Luigi- A slower but very more jumpy version of Luigi. #Shy Guy- Can only Kick people, but is very fast. (Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Brown, Pink, White, Black, Purple, Pink) #Fly Guy- Can only stomp people, but is very fast and high in the air. (Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Brown, Pink, White, Black, Purple, Pink) #Snifit- Will shoot pellets at people, that make tiny exploisons. (Elite Black, Snufit, Sniflight) #Toadsworth- Faster then a normal Toad, and strangely, his attack is use his cane has a defense! #Donkey Kong- Slow, very high jumps, but very powerful. #Diddy Kong- Slow but has a jump has great has Luigi's. #Bob-omb- A fast character who is the only one who can self-detsruct, and come back! (Super Mario Bros. 2) #Kamek- Flies around on a cane, and can shoot magic. (Red Robes, Yellow Robes, Green Robes, White Robes) #Mini Mario- Can climb into small areas, whack with hammers, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Mini Toad- Can climb into small areas, whack with hammers, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Mini Peach- Can climb into small areas, whack with hammers, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Mini Donkey Kong- Can climb into small areas, whack with fists, but noticebly slow. (Fire) #Dry Bones- Slow, but your invinsible from normal attacks, and can toss bones! (Red Bones, Dark Bones) #Boo- Can lift people and toss them. (Dark) #Wiggler- You can charge at your enemies, fatser and more powerful on last heart. #Albatoss- You fly droping bombs, and can levealte, being useful for bosses. #King Wart- Burps bubbles, slow, low jumping, and weak to plants. #Clawgrip- Fast, high-jumping,a nd can toss damaging rocks. #Mouser- Same statues has Mario, and can toss bombs. #Fox McCloud- A teaser for the upcoming after Lego Mario Lego Star Fox. Extras #Mario Stache- Everyone has Mario's mustache. #Luigi Stache- Everyone has Luigi's mustache. #Moon Gravity- Everyone is slow, but has HUGE jumps. #Mega Festival- Your always mega form. Bonus Room :There's a room full of extras. Trailers #Lego Mario Introduction #Lego Star Fox Trailer #Beta Scenes: Beta Intro, Beta Bowser Appearence Scene, and Beta Pictures of different appearences of the characters) #Bloopers Bonuses #Terrace: Goopey Planet Edition #Fountain: Run a Course, have a Cosmic version of you test run #Kitchen: Bare-Hand Cooking #Bedroom: Pokey Pumble #Engine Room: Lego Fungitown #Garden: New Fungitown #The Pool: Hidden area inside a tube only Donkey Kong can reach. Play around in the pool using swimming equipment. #The Arena: Wario can go here by his groundpounding a loose tile in Mushroom City's floor. Fight enemies on-to-on in an arena, have 4 lives, die, and come back with a bunch of Lego Coins! #Airship: A tooken out level that is very fun to play, the real one being on mini-airships jumping. #Bling-Bling Factory: A hidden room in Bowser's Factory. You can create enemies, and beat them up to win coins. In this selection, however, you have to gain 1,000,000 Lego Coins, and eventuallty machines get jammed. #Mini Factory: Using a Mini character creates open wood in the Trunk Tube can lead you to a factory, which makes Mini Marios, and you can in fact find a Lego Star by solving a tough puzzle using machines. #Star World: Collect all Lego Stars to unlock a ride to Star World. Now you can have lots of fun in the Star World and win the Lego Super Star! Character Types #Basic (a la Mario) #Higher Jumpers (a la Luigi or Diddy Kong and such) #Power (a la Bowser or Donkey Kong) #Crawlers (a la Toad or Mini Mario) category:Mario Games category:Fan Games Category:F3 2008 Games